Collide
by nowFORsomethingDiFFERENT
Summary: mikiley...even the best fall down sometimes


Hannah's eyes flickered over to the door for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes. It was still closed. No one had arrived. She stifled the sigh wanting to escape her for the father's sake. After all, this had been his stupid idea. Sort of. But she was tired of looking at the pictures on the wall reminding her of accomplishments that she could honestly care less about.

The music industry was boring behind closed doors.

This time the sigh building up inside Hannah was accidentally let out. She cursed herself, knowing her father was really excited for this.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, bud." He smiled reassuringly at his daughter. She faked a smile and nodded.

Hannah Montana, pop star slash sort of actress slash sort of country singer slash normal girl, was officially annoyed. The other pop star, Vanessa Hudgens, was supposed to be here by now. In fact, she was over twenty minutes late. Hannah's father thought it would be a marvelous idea if Hannah Montana did a duet with an equally famous pop star. Of course, Hannah was sure he had had a little prompting from the sort of overbearing record company. Duets and trios and even quartets were in right now, apparently.

Once again, Hannah's eyes darted over to the clock. Another five minutes had gone by.

"Dad…" Hannah whined, slightly pouting. "When are they gonna get here?"

"Well…they should have already been here." He said, giving his daughter a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said sarcastically.

Just then the door was pushed open quickly by a short, young man who looked nervous.

"Um…Mr. Montana?" He asked quietly.

"That's me." Hannah's father said, standing up.

"Um…yes. There's seems to be…uh, a change of plans, if you will." He said handing Mr. Montana some papers. It looked like a fax. "Ms. Hudgens has dropped out of the deal. It's something about a picture scandal. I don't really know all the details."

Hannah rolled her eyes preparing to leave.

The man spoke again. "But…fortunately Mr. Andrews found a last minute replacement."

"Who?" Hannah asked, trying to look at the fax.

"Oh, she's a wonderful new artist. She already has a few hits, actually." He paused. "Her name's Mikayla. Have you heard of her?"

Hannah's jaw dropped open.

"Mikayla?!"

The man's eyes darted between the two. "Yes?" It sounded more like a question, that than the death statement it was to Hannah.

"Well, thank you." Mr. Montana said. "It's great that you've found a replacement on such short notice."

"Yes. So…she should be here in probably a few minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all." Mr. Montana smiled to the leaving guy, preparing himself for his daughter's outburst.

"Mikayla?!" She said again with the same vengeance in her voice.

"Now, bud…" He tried coaxing her.

"Dad! I cannot believe this!"

"I'm sorry, honey. But you already signed the contract. There's no backing out of this." As if she needed reminding.

"How am I gonna do this? This is girl is—" She was cut off by Mikayla and her manager walking in. Just like Hannah, Mikayla didn't look happy.

"Okay, introductions aren't needed here. Obviously, we all know each other." Mikayla's manger said, as they walked in. They sat down in the chair's surrounding the long table.

"Uh, right." Said Mr. Montana, a little flabbergasted by the rudeness of the women. Of course, Hannah wasn't surprised at all. She gave her father the I-told-you-so-look.

"Unfortunately the contract was written up without my input," Mikayla's manager paused. "So we have to sing one of Hannah Montana's songs. Which will it be?" She asked, spitting out Hannah's name like poison.

"Well I was thinking—" Mr. Montana started.

"Yeah…that was actually rhetorical. I've already decided they should sing One In A Million." Hannah smirked, knowing that was the song that had been chosen anyway, but they both knew not to say anything.

"Okay, then. I guess that'll work." Mr. Montana said with a slight eyebrow raise. "Is that okay, Hannah?"

"It's fine." She smiled sweetly at him and out of the corner of her eye she saw Mikayla roll her eyes. "What about you, Mikayla? Is that okay?"

"Just prefect." Mikayla said, it was oh so fake.

"Well I'm sure this will be fun, right girls?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Hannah said, silently begging Mikayla to say the same. She didn't need any more drama right now.

"Yeah, well, I'm ecstatic." Mikayla retorted, smirking at Hannah.

"Okay! Well that was all fine and dandy, but we must go," Mikayla's manager started. "Mikayla will be seeing you tomorrow, Hannah." They made a sharp exit. Hannah could have sworn Mikayla looked back at her with a slightly apologetic look and maybe something else that she couldn't quite read. But she brushed it off, knowing it was pretty much impossible.

"Well, bud, it's only a little while." Mr. Montana said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Hannah said back. "Well, let's go, I promised Lilly I would meet her at the mall." They left now too and Hannah was glad to be out of there.

**A/N Sorry for the shortness…and possibly boringness but I needed to set something up. Anyway, I hope you liked it because it was fun to write although it's not written yet the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Please review! Also, this will be a Mikiley, I promise.**


End file.
